Season 3
Season 3 is the third and final season of The Lion Guard, released on August 3rd 2019 with "Battle for the Pride Lands" as its opening. The season opens with the Lion Guard's final battle against Scar, taking them out of the Pride Lands. It will also deal with Kion's struggle as his deepest fear begins to come true. This season reveals where Kion was during the events of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Development On March 15th, 2017, it was announced that The Lion Guard will be renewed for a third season. On January 9th 2018, a video surfaced showing a new lioness named Rani who would be appearing in Season 3. Ford Riley has confirmed that season 3 would have a double-length opener special plus 18 episodes. He also confirmed that it would reveal Kion's location during the events of Simba's Pride. On September 4th 2018, a news article revealed the names of several new characters (Fikiri, Kitendo, Yuki and Chuluun) and a voice actor for Askari. On 11th March 2019, Mercury Filmworks announced that animation on the show had finished. One of the photographs revealed that Dogo, Kijana and their younger siblings would be returning. On 25th March 2019, Kendall Michele Haney revealed that The Fall of Mizimu Grove would kick off an "epic serialized story" which will last through to the end of Season 3. On 13th April 2019, Gary Anthony Williams announced that he was once again recording his lines as Mufasa, confirming the former King's return. As seen on a screenshot behind him, this also confirmed that Kion will be aging in the series. Episode List The following is a list of episodes featured in Season 3 of The Lion Guard TV series. New Characters * Strange Lion * Strange Cobra * Fahari * Jiona * Yuki * Nabasu * Kimyo * Hitashi * Tafu * Chuluun * Bogino * Domog * Dughi * Chubby Red Panda * Male Red Panda * Female Red Panda * Pãgala * Krud'dha * Lumba-Lumba * Old Civet * Ora * Komodo Dragon * Fikiri * Kitendo * Tupp * Azaad * Flamingo Girl 1 * Flamingo Girl 2 * Mama Binturong * Tenuk * Seisou * Smun * Tompok * Bambun * Mouse Deer * Mother Goose * Baby Goose * Young Baby Goose * Peacock Leader * Yun Mibu * Ullu * Rani * Janna * Nirmala * Baliyo * Surak * Sãhasí * Ãnanda * Heng Heng * Binga * Pika * Tangaagim * Female Polar Bear * Pinguino * Cek * Astuto * Astuto's Kit * Tsah * Rama * Sasem * Feliks * Varya * Polina * Pasha * Kiril * Baby Goat * Kely * Askari * Male Camel * Baby Falcons * Shabaha * Kasi * Imara * Tazama New Animals * Penguins * Lemurs * Peafowls * Red Pandas * Gibbons * Tapirs * Mountain Goats * Snow Monkeys * Flying Squirrels * Snow Leopards * Centipedes * Fireflies * Komodo Dragons * Dolphins * Civets * Humpback Whales * Crabs * Sea Turtles * Octopi * Jellyfish * Manta Rays * Seahorses * Lobsters * Shrimp * Binturongs * Mouse Deer * Tree Squirrels * Parrots * Clouded Leopards * Owls * Bactrian Camels * Foxes * Pikas * White-Throated Laughingthrushes * Grey-Headed Tanagers * Snowy Egrets * Polar Bears * Giant Pandas * Tree Frogs * Shrews * Tigers * Musk Deer * Falcons New Groups * Makucha's Army * Yuki's Troop * Tafu's Scurry * Domog's Pack * Pãgala's Mob * Ora's Bank * Kitendo's Troop * Flamingo Girls' Flamboyance * Smun's Prickle * Mother Goose's Gaggle * Peacock Leader's Flock * Night Pride * Pinguino's Rookery * Cek and Rama's Flock * Astuto's Leash * Tangaagim's Sleuth * Kiril's Herd * Varya's Streak * Kely's Troop New Locations * Lake Shangaza * Gorge * Jungle (paintings) * Elephant Graveyard (paintings) * Waterfall * Iroko Tree * Two-Peaked Mountain * Mountain * Hot Springs * Bamboo Forest * Marsh * Caverns * Ocean * Dragon Island * Rainbow Rocks * Cliff with Tail Tree * River * Dried Waterfall * Holed Rock * Monkey-Shaped Mountain * Pool of Water * Four Stars * Desert * Flamingo Beach * Azaad's Canyon * Forest * Stone Forest * Mama Binturong's Hideout * Pool * Canyons * Giant Lake * Mountain Pass * Tree of Life * Dirisha * Ciso River * Icy River * Tundra * Pond * Desert Plains * Marsh Forest * Rocky Mountains * Winter Woods * Bamboo Woods * Willows * Pratibimba * Cikha Escarpment * Ravine * Riverbed * Great Stone Wall * Great Big Lake New Songs * We Will Defend * A New Way to Go * On The Last Night * When I Led the Guard * The Tree of Life * A Snow Monkey's Home * Ghost of the Mountain * Anything * That's the Dolphin Way * As You Move Forward * Flamingo Dance Party * You Best Not Mess With Mama * Friends to the End * Kion's Reckoning * Welcome to the Tree of Life * Who is Better Than Who * Poa the Destroyer * Long Live the Queen * Remember What Makes You You * The Power of the Roar * Of the Same Pride * As You Move On